Anya's Adventures
by ilove2dance
Summary: This is a collection of One-shots and a couple of short multi-chapters about the Doctor & River's child, Anya. Each chapter is about different things that happen in Anya's everyday hectic life.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Anya Demetria Song!_

_I'm writing this for my younger cousin! Who kept nagging me to write Doctor who :L This is my first Doctor who Fic! Please Review I hope everyone enjoys is gonna be a collection of one-shots about Anya Song! There'll be some like short multi-chap stories in here too! Whatever happens really!_

_Hope Everyone Enjoys! Please Review! Thanks xx_

"Damn it" I whisper under my breath, trying again to crack the lock on the 'secret' vault in a cave on Exurulliam II. I have exactly 3 minutes and 11 seconds until my bloody mother turns up and starts screaming at me for being Irresponsible and stuff.

"Yess" I whisper as the vault door swings open I walk inside and quickly shoot down the security camera's, I now have about2 minutes 50 seconds until my mother turns up and about 1 minute until the alarms start going off and security realise they have an intruder. I need to be quick.

I run through the vault, quickly cracking the security code on the next door like it was a child's puzzle.

There it is on a stand in the middle of the room, The Jupaxian Diamond. I quickly grab it off the stand and as I do the alarms sound so loud they nearly deafen me. I can hear guards charging down the corridor I quickly types some coordinates in my vortex Manipulator and I'm gone leaving behind an open vault, missing Diamond and no trace of the thief. Plus I've left in time to avoid my mother, she probably hasn't even realised I've left yet.

When I open my eyes I'm on earth around 2015. I'm in Leadworth, one of the most boring places in the universe! Before I can even think about leaving my gran charges out her house, flaming ginger hair flying out behind her. She looks mad.

"Anya Song where the hell have you been?" she asks

"On an adventure" I smile cheekily before walking past her and into the house I'm not in the mood for an argument right now, I'm 16 and I still get treated like a child.

"Come back!" I here gran shout as I walk in where I meet Granddad, he's sat at the table just staring at me as I storm into the room.

"Anya?" he questions and I instantly feel guilty my granddad is probably the only person in the universe that can make me feel this way.

"Sorry" I mutter as I sit down next to him throwing the diamond on the table.

"that's pretty" he comments and I smirk trying not to laugh at the fact he doesn't even bother to ask where I got it from, after all I take after my mother!

"Hmmm" I agree nodding "Was easy enough to get" I tell him "Really need to improve security on Exurulliam II."

"Sure thing" he agrees like he's been there, which I don't think he has but it's possible I spouse.

Then gran walks in head held high completely ignoring me and I can tell she's really pissed.

"Sorry" I say loudly across the room making a point to look at my granddad as I can tell he was just waiting for me to apologise to her.

"That's ok" gran smiles coming to sit next to me and examining the diamond.

"Wow this is beautiful Anya" she says

"Yeh" I agree "It's also incredibly expensive and will be very helpful in the future" I tell her smirking before I quickly pocketed the diamond.

"Your mum's on the way" she told me smiling when she saw me squirm and look unhappy.

"Can't I just use my Vortex Manipulator to go home?" I asked desperately

"You could" my nan agreed smirking "But your mum is absolutely fuming with you and wants to come here so she can tell you off"

"Great can't wait" I tell her sarcastically plastering on a false smile before heading upstairs to the spare room and trying to find a place to hide the diamond I took before my stupid mother gets here after a while I decide to hide it in a tiny box on top of the wardrobe, it's not a great hiding place and if my mother wants to find it I'm sure she will.

I only had to wait 5 minutes and 27 seconds (I counted) for my mother to appear. I heard the crackle of a vortex manipulator and when I looked out the window I saw my mother storming towards the back door of the house.

"ANYA DEMETRIA SONG GET DOWN HERE NOW" I hear my mother scream up the stairs I cringe before getting up and walking slowly downstairs.

"Mother?" I questioned as I walked into the dining room where she was pacing up and down, my grandparents were sat at the dining room table. Mum swivelled round to face me, absolutely fuming. She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her.

"Where the hell have you been?" she demanded angrily

"Here" I answered trying not to smirk.

"Don't play innocent with me!" she screamed at me and started pacing again "What the hell were you playing at?"

"Oh Please" I dis-missed "I was bored and anyway you can't get all judgemental you've done way worse" I argued back

"Well this isn't about me Anya it's about you!" mum shouted

"Oh Whatever" I said before turning and heading towards the front door

"COME BACK HERE NOW!" mum shouted as I walked away. I heard granddad calming her down as I left and went for a walk through leadworth. It was a pretty bad idea to leave without my coat, it was raining and I was freezing plus there was nothing to do in leadworth so I was just walking round and round pointlessly waiting until I thought either mum would have calmed down or Dad would have arrived to sort it out. Dad always had to sort it out when me and mother fought as we had the worst fights ever, probably because we were both so cocky and similar we always waited for the other person to apologise first, we were both to proud.

As I predicted when I headed back to grans house there was a blue police box in the garden, I grinned running forward and going into the tardis. As soon as I went inside I felt instantly calmer and at home. I wandered through the tardis no one was in. they were all probably in gran's house waiting for me but I couldn't be bothered to go back now I was happy here.

I went up to my bedroom and settled in to the familiar room laying down on my bed I soon relaxed, I hadn't realised I was so tired. Soon I had fallen asleep.

_A couple of Hours later the Doctor and River song came into the Tardis figuring Anya might be hiding away in here somewhere. River headed up to Anya's room and quietly opened the door as soon as she saw Anya curled up in bed all her anger from earlier disappeared; Anya looked so peaceful stretched out on top of her bed. She quickly left walking down to the console room, to explain to the doctor. That night as Anya slept River and the doctor went off for yet another fabulous adventure._

_Hope you enjoyed! Please review xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Guys this is another One-shot! Please review and tell me what you think! If anyone has any prompts or anything please Pm me! Hope you Like this Chapter it includes Captain Jack :D _

_Enjoy! Please R&R_

I walked slowly through the cold streets of Cardiff, looking for a sign of Jack it would have been much easier to just head to torchwood but I was enjoying going round secretly trying to find him. After a while I gave up and decided to just head to the Hub and surprise him there.

My heels clicked on the metal stairs I walked down to the torchwood hub, quickly typing the code in on the door so it swung open as I walked in I was met by Gwen who was stood in front of her desk waiting for me to come in.

"Morning" I greeted as I approached her.

"Oh Anya Come in" she said smiling in her lovely welsh accent "Jack's not here, he had some business to sort out" she told me

"Sounds interesting" I smirked "anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"Don't think so Madam!" she told me sternly "You know what Jack gets up to he should be back soon anyway"

"Alright Fine" I agreed "What have you been up to" I asked sitting down across from her.

"Normal stuff really, fighting aliens, dealing with jack you know" she told me

"Yeh" I agreed "How is he?" I asked nervously

"Getting better really" she told me "He's drinking less"

"Good I'm glad" I answered, just then I heard a bang and about 30 seconds later Jack came running through the doors into the hub.

"Anya?" he questioned when he noticed me sat down

"Hey Jack" I smiled sweetly getting up to give him a hug "You Ok?" I asked him waiting for a serious answer for once.

"Yes I'm fine Jeez you don't have to keep checking up on me!" he said

"Well I want to" I told him "Your my god-father, well unofficially anyway!" I smiled

"What you doing here anyway?" he asked suspiciously

"Nothing Honest!" I told him, he still stared at me obviously thinking I was lying "Just fancied a day out" I told him smirking.

"Ok Good" he answered "How's your mum?" he asked

I grimaced "Fine" I lied

"Anya?" he asked obviously sensing I was lying, jack always knew when I was lying to him.

"Wanna go to your office" I asked leading the way into his office I sat down on his comfy sofa.

"Explain" Jack simply demanded once he had sat down.

"It's nothing really, she is just incredibly busy at work and she keeps nagging me about everything, she is planning some sort of archaeology dig and wants me to come with her and her students."

"What's wrong with that?" he asked

"It's gonna be really boring!" I told him moaning.

"Suck it up! Little one you're gonna have to go you know what your mum's like" he told me "It might be interesting" he said laughing

"Shut up" I told him throwing a pen at him, I had perfect aim it hit him square in the head.

"Where's the expedition to?" he asked

"Urghh it's stupid they want to travel back and find the ruins of Atlantis, you know the city that sunk, mum and the Doctor have been there before she loved it." I told him.

"Doesn't sound that bad" jack argued

"Oh it will everyone will be totally fascinated and I'll be bored, all her student's will be trying to suck up to her so she doesn't fail them at the end of term." I told him

"That's never going to work with you mother" he said laughing

"Oh I know that but they don't seem to realise" I told jack.

"Can't you go off with the doctor or something?" he asked

"I suggested that, I also suggested staying in Leadworth but mum was having none of it she wants me to come I think she think she can still change my mind and make me study Archaeology" I told him

"That's never gonna work your as stubborn as here" he told me laughing

"Yeh" I agreed "might just take it too annoy her, I could sit there and correct her all through the lectures or ask impossible questions?" I suggested

"Now Now as your Unofficial god-father I think it is my duty to tell you that even though that would be very funny and enjoyable it is a bad idea and would only cause you and your mother to fight even more" Jack warned trying to be responsible and failing superbly.

"Don't worry I was only messing" I told him laughing "I better be off anyway back home" I told him

"Yep" he agreed standing up to hug me goodbye "Take care, tell your mum I said hi and I'll come and see you two soon" he promised

"You better or I'll shoot you" I warned him laughing before quickly putting the right coordinates in my vortex manipulator and heading home to the flat me and mum live in on the Luna University campus. It was way better than Stormcage.

When I got back mum wasn't in, she was probably teaching or working. I decided to wander up to her office and see if she was in or if she was lecturing. Students were everywhere as I walked through the campus I bumped into quite a few of me mates who were on their way to class. Even though I was studying at the university I'd decided to stay living with mum on the edge of campus instead of living with my friends, it was easier what with dad turning up randomly now and again.

When I got to my mum's office I found the door was locked, I could easily pick the lock, probably in under 10 seconds but I didn't really see the point it would only annoy mum and make her have a go at me instead I decided to go and sit in on the end of her lecture, she gets so passionate when she's teaching, she is like a whole other person. That is one of the real reasons I was considering taking archaeology next year not to piss her off but because when she's teaching she is happy and I love to see mum happy.

I slipped in to the lecture hall quietly taking a seat at the back a couple of the students turned round and stared at me while I was coming in and sitting down, but after they realised who I was they quickly turned back round and started listening again. It didn't look like my mum had noticed me coming in but she probably had, she notices everything what with being a trained Psychopath. She just carried on teaching regardless. I sat down and started listening, she was teaching about the fall of Pompeii I tuned out pretty quickly as I already knew a lot about the subject I just watched my mother instead walking back and forwards in front of the class, gesturing wildly and getting excited when a student asked a really good question.

My mum comes alive when she teaches the only other times I've seen her this happy is when she with the doctor. When the three of us are together kind of like a normal family then she's happy, we all are because we are a far from normal!

It was then that I decided to go on the archaeology expedition to Atlantis, I'm not going to agree for a couple of days because I don't wanna look like a push over but to be honest I don't think it will be that bad, I'll probably end up in some dangerous situation and danger is always fun. It could be quite the adventure!

_So what did you think? Hit the review button and tell me :) Thanks!_

_Beth xx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Guys Hope you like this! Please review xx_

_In this Chapter Anya is older about 20, she is still at university but has nearly finished. She is studying Archaeology which pleases river a lot! But not the doctor :P_

_Enjoy!_

I stumbled out of bed, my head pounding it tried to quietly gather my clothes without waking the guy in bed. I looked down at Chris? I think that's his name, he was sound asleep thankfully. I hate awkward morning after conversations.

I headed to the bathroom and got dressed back into my short black dress from last night, I quickly washed my face and brushed my fingers through my hair; trying to make myself look presentable. When I was done I went out put my heels on grabbed my bag and left, I needed a cup of coffee and some painkillers before I headed home. If I got home mid-morning ish mum would be teaching and when she got home I could just tell I slept at Holly's or something like that.

I headed to a small café; I had to stand in line for about 5 minutes before I got to the front and ordered my coffee. I sat down in a booth to drink it; I had nothing better to do. The coffee was alright but I've drank better I took a couple of painkillers with it which helped my headache.

As I sat and watched the world go by I noticed someone sat on a table in the corner staring at me I looked at him, he was about my age probably younger, and when he saw me looking he waved me over. I was curious so I got up and walked over to his table a bit clumsily in my ridiculously high heels.

"You alright Anya?" he asked when I sat down

"Yeh sorry but can I ask who you are?" I said trying to be polite

"Oh, you told me this would happen eventually you don't know! Ha! Well Anya Song I am someone from your future and that is all you get to know!" the guy told me obviously enjoying being the one in charge for once

"What about your name? Don't I get to know that" I asked pouting

"Yeh Ok I'm Damien" he told me smiling

"Well hello Damien" I said shaking his hand

"Hello Miss. Song" he responded before standing up "I must be going now sorry" he said before leaving, I got up and ran after him

"Wait can't I even have your number?" I shouted down the street he turned around and shook his head mouthing See You Soon before messing with something on his wrist and disappearing.

A vortex Manipulator, he had a vortex manipulator, which were pretty hard to get your hands on unless you like stole them off a time agent or went and visited Dorium, who could get you pretty much anything.

I stood and stared at the space Damien had been stood in for a couple of minutes before shaking my head turning on my heels and starting to slowly walk back home, it was nearly 10 by the time I got home mum should definitely be at work.

I slowly walked up to the door of the flat before rooting round in my bag and trying to find my keys, I gave up after a couple of minutes realising I must of left them somewhere, I sighed before checking no one was around, I quickly knelt down and started picking the lock after about 15 seconds the lock clicked and the door swung open. Grinning I stood up and headed inside taking of my uncomfortable shoes I went into my bedroom and threw them on the floor before going into the bathroom and jumping in the shower.

I stayed in the shower for about half an hour enjoying the hot water rushing down and washing away last night. I couldn't remember much about last night except from loads of drinking, loads of dancing and leaving early with that Chris bloke.

When I got out the shower I put on some leggings and a baggy jumper I had nothing to do today, no lectures thankfully so I settled and switched the TV on. I watched rubbish TV shows for a couple of hours before getting bored mum would probably be home soon, hopefully. Just as I got up and started to look for something to do, I could always clean? No that's a bad idea. My mum got in and saved me from having to try and do something domestic

"Hey Mum" I called when I heard the door open

"Anya? Your home finally" mum teased when she came into the kitchen where I was making us coffee

"Ha-ha! I slept at Holly's actually" I told her convincingly

"Ok" she nodded agreeing with me "You girls have fun?" she asked

"Yeh we did" I told her turning round and handing her a cup of coffee

"So you didn't go out then, meet up with some boys?" she asked trying to act like she wasn't bothered

"No we stayed in had a girls night" I told her hoping she believed

"Oh really what's that on your neck then?" she asked sarcastically I turned round quickly and looked into the mirror on my neck was a massive Hickey! For God's Sake Chris!

"Busted" mum said laughing at me before walking into her office grabbing her bag on the way

"Shut up!" I shouted at her

"As long as you were Safe Sweetie" she yelled back smirking

Urghh! I am never gonna live this down; she's probably on the phone telling gran right now. As long as she doesn't tell dad I'll live! Hopefully she wouldn't be that mean, I'm not convinced though I'm going to have to be extra nice to my mother for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! Hope you enjoy this! Sorry it's so short! _

_Please Review :)xx _

"Anya Anya Get up!" dad shouted through the door for probably the fourth time, I ignore him turning over and snuggling down again, even though I love travelling on the tardis I don't miss dad getting me up at the crack of dawn when I'm at home.

I sighed before getting up and wondering through to the bathroom, if I didn't get up now he'd just charge in to my room and jump on me until I wake up. My dad is such a child! Once I had showered, got dressed and done my hair and make-up I made sure I had a gun tucked safely down the back of my jeans, just in case. I strapped my vortex manipulator onto my wrist and walked down to the control room to find dad.

He was fiddling with wires on the console when I walked in.

"Ouchie!" he yelped jumping backwards and staring at his hand like it might blow up any second, "No need for that" he muttered under his breath.

"What?" I asked him trying not to laugh; he jumped round quickly when I spoke

"Finally, Now song where to today?" he asked walking towards me

"I Dunno Hexaphibla II Maybe?" I asked the doctor pulled a sour face at this suggestion before shaking his head.

"No can do, I'm banned from that planet" he admitted

"Banned? You're a time lord just go to after your ban has finished. How did you get banned anyway?"

"Ask your Mother. And anyway it's a boring planet I don't want to go there!" he told me sounding like a child.

"Fine you decide then" I said grumpily obviously I would have to go to Hexaphibla II on my own some time. Dad raced around the tardis flipping switches and barking angrily at me when I started flipping buttons, and putting the stabilizers on so the tardis was flying properly.

"Just like her mother" I heard him whisper under his breath.

When we landed the doctor raced for the door, nearly banging in to the door when he skidded to a stop.

"Oi, environment checks first" I shouted just to annoy him

"Environment checks, who needs them" I heard him mutter as he walked out the door.

It turns out it would have been a good idea as the doctor walked out the door he found himself face to face with a group of angry looking sontarons, well as angry as a giant potato can look anyways. It didn't help that I walked out after him and now we were both surrounded by them.

"Oh Jesus potato people again!" I muttered quietly before reaching behind me to pull my gun out, I had shot about 1/3 of them when dad grabbed the gun off me and started shouting about guns and violence, the usual. What he didn't notice was 2 sontarons sneaking up on us; they grabbed us and started taking us to their ship.

"Well this is bloody brilliant" I said sarcastically to dad; we were sat opposite each other in a prisoner holding cell at the bottom of a sontarons ship.

"Language!" dad replied looking annoyed

I started to come up with a plan of how we could get out. Turns out we didn't need one because I couple of minutes later I heard what sounding like shooting but ignored it. However when mum came running down the corridor skidding to a halt before shooting the control panel on the cell door so it opened, It was a huge relief.

"Hello sweetie" she smirked before kissing the doctor then grabbing both of our hands before she started leading us down a corridor. When we heard more sontarons coming we started sprinting back to the tardis. Why did we always end up running? The three of us were sprinting through the ship, hand in hand me and mum occasionally shooting sontarons (Mum had given me a new gun when she arrived.)

When we got back to the tardis we were all out of breath, I stood clutching the side rail as I tried to get my breath back. Mum quickly started to pilot us home just in case sontarons started banging on the door, trying to catch us again. I sat down on the couch; my legs were killing from running so fast for so long.

Why can't we ever have a day out which doesn't involve running?


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey! Hope you like this! Please review Thanks to Dandelion Oak for all the reviews and the suggestion that I write a chapter where Anya's sick! Here it is hope you enjoy!_

_Please R&R_

"Urghh I'm dying" I shouted through to the kitchen where my mum was making herself some coffee.

"Stop being so dramatic sweetie" she shouted back, I could just imagine her rolling her eyes at me.

Right now I was led on the sofa in our living room, wrapped in my duvet like it was a cocoon. It was so warm I don't think I'll ever be able to get up. My head is pounding and I feel so sick, my stupid mother thinks I'm just trying to get out of visiting some boring museums today. Which I'm not that's about the only good thing about today.

"You can't leave me alone, what if I like pass out?" I whined

"Oh you'll be fine darling, honestly" mum said leaning down and putting her hand on my head

"You are a bit warm" she muttered before walking round the sofa and picking up her bag

"If you need anything you call Grandma, Ok? Or the Doctor but he probably won't pick up I'll be home this evening" she said before leaving

"Bye" I muttered, I didn't even have the energy to speak.

I don't know why no one believed me; it was obvious I was sick. My head was pounding, my stomach was doing flips and whenever I ate anything I threw it up again. I was not over-exaggerating! But that's what my mum had told me "Stop Being a Drama queen" was her exact words, and now I was home alone all day with nothing to do!

This week was turning out rubbish. I was meant to be going to Chrissie's this weekend; her parents were away, now I was going to have to bail, which was just great. At least I didn't have to go on a field trip to a museum. I hate museums I get dragged to them all the time by dad; it's how he keeps score.

Around lunch time I felt so hungry and weak I decided it might be a good idea to try and eat something. It turns out this was not a good idea at all; instead it was a bad idea a VERY bad idea! I made myself 2 slices of toast but about 5 or 10 minutes after I had eaten them I was running into the bathroom and throwing up everything I had just eaten.

After I had finished being sick and sat down on the bathroom floor with my back against the cool tiles which helped me cool down, soon I felt my stomach settling a bit and I started to relax after a while I slowly drifted to sleep on the floor because I couldn't be bothered to move.

I woke up because I heard my name being said, blinking as the light hit my eyes I slowly raised my head to see my gran stood in the doorway to the bathroom

"Oh Anya" she whispered rushing forward and helping me up "You are sicker than you mum said" she gushed leading my back to the bed on the sofa that I'd made; I nodded as I led back down.

"Told her I wasn't exaggerating" I whispered to gran which made her laugh

Gran wondered through to the kitchen muttering about how our apartment was a mess. Soon she was fiddling round in to kitchen and starting to make me some of her legendary soup. When I was little every time I got sick gran would make me her soup. She said it would make me better. While gran was cooking I tried to get some sleep, which was easier said than done.

Then my phone started to ring, I leant over slowly to pick it up but gran beat me to it as she raced in from the kitchen and I answered it. I held my breath; you never know who could be calling me I just hope its mum checking up on me.

"Hello Anya's phone" Gran said sounding like some sort of sectary.

"Oh Hey is Anya there, it's an emergency" I heard Lucy say on the other end, I quickly motioned for gran to give me the phone, everything was an emergency with Luce, the phone call would probably only last 5 minutes. Gran handed me the phone, then went back to tidying up.

"Hey" I sighed quietly into the phone snuggling back under my covers

"Anya, are you alright Hun?" Lucy asked sounding worried

"I'm sick" I whined "I hate being sick" I muttered

"Oh No poor you" Lucy agreed sympathetically

"What did you want to tell me" I asked quietly hoping she would hurry up so I could go back to resting

"Ah well see this is pretty bad timing but Damien's here and is refusing to go until her speaks to you" Lucy told me sounding worried and annoyed

"WHAT!" I said as loudly as I could which caused gran to send a worried glance my way

"Tell him to f off" I whispered hoping gran wasn't listen, which she probably was.

"I tried" she admitted "didn't work"

"Tell him I'm sick" I suggested, for once it was the truth.

"Ok 1 min" Lucy said I heard her talking to someone else I could hear Damien's voice, he sounded annoyed

"He wants to talk on the phone to you then" Lucy said

"No" I told her firmly "Not going to happen, I'm gonna hang up then you can just go out and leave him on your doorstep he will soon get bored and leave" I told

"Ok" she said not convinced

"Bye" I muttered before hanging up.

This was the last thing I'd wanted this morning when I woke up. The Museum trip was sounding better and better to me right now. Soon gran snapped me out of my day dream when she brought a tray with a bowl of delicious smelling on. I sat up and she sat next to me putting her arm round me as I ate the soup of my knee.

"Thanks" I said in between mouthfuls

"This is the best soup ever" I told gran smiling

It might even be worth getting sick, just to eat this soup. That's how good it is!

_So hope you liked it? You'll find out who Damien is in a later chapter! Probably :)_

_Please review_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey this is really short! Sorry! And pretty rubbish but I'm going on holiday! Yeyy! And figured I should update before I go: so her it goes please review!_

I ran quickly through the town dodging from building to building trying to find cover and hide from all the bullets. Gee I hate it when mum gets mad! All this fighting and shooting over a stupid argument with Jack, he know how too wind mum up so well.

So now I'm stuck hiding while mum tries to kill Jack (even though he can't die) in a deserted town on the planet Quarium, which is a small mining planet which is pretty much deserted. Mum is fuming, she is so angry with jack and if they keep arguing I'm going to have to end up calling dad to come and calm her down.

Even though what Jack did was pretty out of order, I still think mums over reacting, but she tends to do that! A lot! This was meant to be a fun day out we invited jack as he is like my god-father and we haven't see him in ages. I knew there was a reason mum and jack argue so much, it's because they're so similar. They are like male and female versions of the same person, but their kind of different at the same time, personality wise anyways. This means we end up with 2 people who spend lots of time fighting!

To be honest my day is now completely ruined and mum and Jack are both acting like 3 year olds! If they don't stop soon I am just gonna go home. I'm getting really bored, it was kind of funny at first watching them argue but they've been at it for nearly an hour now!

About 5 minutes later I give up waiting and use my vortex manipulator to go home, when I get there I end up tidying and sorting out our apartment while I wait for my stupid mother to get home! Sometime I feel like our roles are reversed; I'm here at home tidying while she's of fighting and now I've just got to wait until she turns up and starts apologising! It's quite weird really, makes me feel very mature (sort of.)

Eventually mum turns up apologising and moaning about Jack being a stupid idiot. She managed to shoot him twice, but she obviously wasn't really trying or she would have ended up shooting him at least 10 times, I mean she is River Song! She feels really guilty about ruining my days and promises me a day out just me and her for an adventure! A day where everything is perfect!

Yeh right, nothing's ever perfect in my life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! So I know I've haven't updating this In ages, I had actually decided to give it up, but I've changed my mind! I wrote the earlier chapter's when I was quite a bit younger and I apologize for all the punctuation mistakes! I can't change them now as I no longer have the copies on my computer. I may just delete those Chapters and start this story again. Anyway sorry for Rambling! Please review.**

**Hope you enjoy! Thanks Guys X**

* * *

**The Most Beautiful Place in the Universe - Part 1**

"Dad, where are you?" I called as I wondered through the Tardis. Trying to find my Father.  
"Hmm, Anya." I heard my Dad call from somewhere in the control room.

Ah, he was obviously busy fixing something - which probably didn't need fixing. I made my way down to the control I got there, I found my Father sat on his swing; under the Tardis console. I walked over and led on the Floor, sticking my head over the edge so I could talk to him.

"Hey, you busy?" I asked him, hoping he would stop what he was doing and whisk me away on an adventure.  
"Just sorting out some things dear, the Tardis seems to have deleted some rooms." Dad explained to me, not really paying me any attention.  
"How long will it take?" I asked, bored already.  
"Oh shouldn't be too long, where do you want to go today anyway?" Dad asked me.  
"Hmm, Not sure. Why don't we let the Tardis choose?" I suggested. Whenever we let the Tardis choose our destination, we always had the best adventures! She always took us to somewhere that really needed our help.

"Alright-y then! I'm all done." Dad exclaimed jumping up like a 6-year-old and clapping his hands. "Lets get going, Anya Song. Places to be, people to save." He ran up to the control panel and starting flying the Tardis - leaving the brakes on like usual! Once we had landed, he ran off and at of the door before I could even look where we were. Shaking my head,  
I ran after him. Making sure I had a gun on me just in case; my mother had taught me well.

"Dad, Dad, Wait for me!" I shouted, exiting the Tardis and running after him, through a massive forest. He was scanning everything with his sonic screwdriver and running around everywhere,exploring. I eventually caught up with him.  
"So, where are we?" I asked, excited already that we were starting another new adventure.  
"We are on Drygon III Anya. As you can see, the planet's one big rain forest. Watch were you going though, lots of mysterious creatures roam around these forests" He explained mysteriously, making me even more excited. A massive grin light up both our faces.  
"Let's get exploring then," I told him excitedly starting to look around the forest.

Dad let me explore, he started to sonic the plants again whilst I walked round, marvelling at how beautiful this place was. There was plants of all different sizes, shapes and colours.  
Some glowed in the dark, and light up pathways for people to follow. Some simply swayed in the gentle breeze. This place was simply breath-taking. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds all around, my sounds of animals - sleeping, hunting and eating. I could not get over how perfect this place was. I would never forget this planet, and promised myself one day I would bring mum here, and show her how wonderful it was.

"Aha!" Dad shouted behind me, making me jump and disrupting the peace.  
"What?" I asked running over to where he'd been studying a big tree.  
"I've just picked up a trace of some foreign chemicals with my sonic screwdriver," he quickly explained to me. He was concentrating hard, his brow was creased as he tried to work out what his meant.  
"So?" I asked not seeing why this was so important. "Someone has been selling chemicals, or drugs. Probably illegally, getting them Imported in. Happens all the time." I told Dad, it didn't seem like a big deal to me.  
"No, I don't think it's that Anya." Dad explained, pacing. "No one would sell this chemical on this planet," Dad told me.  
"Why not?" I asked, intrigued.  
"Because Anya, It's poisonous. To every living thing on this planet, creature or plant. No I think someone's deliberately trying to destroy this planet." Dad told me gravely serious.  
"Oh..." was the only reply I could muster.

Dad started to pace, thinking. occasionally he would mutter things under his breath, things like 'But who?' As he tried to work out who would want to destroy this beautiful planet.  
I however started exploring, looking for a trail or anything we could follow, which would lead us to the people responsible. I wasn't having much luck though. Dad followed me as I trekked my way through the forest, looking for clues.

Suddenly Dad stopped walking. I turned round to tell him to hurry up, but instead he just looked at me and whispered "Oh, of course." before charging on ahead.  
"What?" I asked following behind him, "Have you worked it out?" I asked, hoping he had. He stopped and turned round to me.  
"Of course I've worked it out! I am brilliant you know," He told me smugly.  
"Well, care to explain?" I asked.  
"Oh, of course. Well the thing about Drygon III is that it's core is made up of diamond, one of the purest diamond's in the universe. It is layered underneath the planet's crust and is what feeds the plants." He told me, smiling when he saw my shocked face. " Remarkable isn't it?"  
"Yeah, It is." Was all I could answer.  
"Therefore I think, someone wants to kill all the plants and creatures, destroy the planet and then steal all the diamond from under the crust." Dad told me smugly.  
"Of course," I replied. "So how do we stop them?" I asked.  
"Well we have to find them first!" Dad exclaimed before running off in search of the people who were trying to destroy, the most beautiful place in the Universe.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Part 2 will probably be posted tomorrow.**

**Please R&R. Thanks guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, so here's part 2. Sorry it took like a week for me to write and post. Life got in the way**.

**Hope you like it. Please R&R**

* * *

**The most Wonderful Place in the universe Part 2.**

"Anya, Shhh!" Dad exclaimed, turning round to face me and putting a finger to my lips. We were hiding behind a tree, watching as big robots tear down trees and rip everything apart. I could hardly watch them as they destroyed such a wonderful place.

"What's the plan?" I asked Dad, knowing he wouldn't have one.

"Who needs plans? It's fine, I'll fix this." Dad told me smugly. He quickly turned round to me, a serious look on his face,"listen Anya, I know you're incredibly like you mother, but for once I want you to do as I tell you. Stay here, keep hidden and then make your way back to the Tardis. I'll send you a message there." Dad told me quickly and before I could even realise what he had meant he'd jumped up and strolled into the clearing with the robot's, massive grin on his face.

I nervously sat hidden and watched as two big robots marched my father off to whoever was in charge. Sometimes I hate him, why did he have to get captured? After I made sure the coast was clear I quickly ran back to where we had left the Tardis. When I got the computer, there was no message,yet. I sat and waited pacing the Tardis console. _How was he going to send me a message?_ Physic paper, through the Tardis, my hand-held scanner or my phone. I just kept coming up with new ways he could contact me, starting to panick that maybe he'd already left me a message somehow and I'd missed it. After a while I pulled myself together, Dad would probably contact me through the Tardis, or she would pick up on the message and show it to me. Either way I would now when I was needed.

More and more time went by and I considered calling mum for help. Surely dad should have called or something by now. Anything could be happening to him! Just as I got my phone out intent on calling mum, explaining the situation and getting her to come and help me the Tardis consoled buzzed. I quickly grabbed the scanner screen and opened the message, It simply read:

_'Come get me, quick. 02538/463839.'_

Understanding immediately, I quickly started piloting the Tardis. I hardly ever got to fly her, it was so exciting! When I landed, Dad quickly dived through the door piloting us out of there straight away.

"What happened? I asked curious and annoyed I'd missed out on all the fun.

"Well to cut a very long story short, just saved me from a ship set to self destruct in three seconds. Thanks by the way." Dad told me, twirling round the console.

"You let me fly her." I told dad smugly.

"Yeah well, don't get used to it." He told me, trying to be serious. "Now come on, I'm dropping you back home."

"What? So soon, I don't want to go back. I'd rather go on another adventure." I told him, pleadingly.

"No sorry Anya. You've got to go home for a while, see your mother. Get on with your life. I'll keep dropping in like always, you'll see me soon." Dad told me whilst he was madly pressing buttons.

"But I miss you when I'm at home." I admitted quietly, watching as Dad stopped what he was doing and came over to stand with me.

"I miss you to sweetheart, everyday I'm not with you. But it's not always safe for you and your mother to be with me. That's why you can't stay, I promise I'll visit soon though." Dad promised me. I nodded starting to get upset, I quickly moved forward and gave him a massive hug.

"I love you," he whispered into my hair, kissing the top of my head.

"Love you too," I replied quietly, before pulling myself together and walking out of the Tardis, not looking back as my father left. Again.

"Oh, back so soon sweetie. Where's your father? Rushed off already has he?" Mum asked when she noticed me. I just nodded.

"Yeah, but he'll be back soon. He always is." I told her before heading to my bedroom, to run through everything that had happened in my head. Not wanting to forget a single second of time I'd spent with my father,_ because every single second counts._


End file.
